


All The World is Ours, Stephen

by polyesterfrost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Endgame Spoiler Sort-Of, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfrost/pseuds/polyesterfrost
Summary: They’re each other’s trouble.She’s the kind of girl you don’t bring home to Mama (or so she always thinks), and he’s the kind of guy who has good things line up for him (and inevitably leaves for a college two to three states away). But, every time Natalie looks at Stephen, she wanted to believe that she has all of him, even just for this lifetime.





	All The World is Ours, Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a line from Lana Del Rey's Never Let Me Go.
> 
> It's my first time posting here and I mean no harm. Thank you for reading.
> 
> So, angst?

They’re each other’s trouble.

She’s the kind of girl you don’t bring home to Mama (or so she always thinks), and he’s the kind of guy who has good things line up for him (and inevitably leaves for a college two to three states away). But, every time Natalie looks at Stephen, she wanted to believe that she has all of him, even just for  _this_ lifetime.

She wanted to believe in true love; that someone, aside from her foster family, sees the light in her tainted past. True love doesn’t even have to be about intimate relationships all the time because being friends with Stephen is already the icing to the cake. He, as a friend, is loyal as hell. She remembers how a great boy like him fights anyone who puts his friends down. It didn’t do good sometimes but that’s another story to tell. She just couldn’t believe the Golden boy willingly waste his time on a charity case like her. Stephen Rogers is Stephen Rogers and he’s one of a kind specimen: that should explain everything about him.

They’d been (officially) together for more than three years and it wasn’t as big as teen _romcoms_ make you believe when they started to acknowledge the mutual feelings they had ignored for so long. She knew, when he asked her to join him for a walk one summer afternoon, that it wasn’t the usual _let’s-go-for-a-walk_ conversation they had had before.

“Nat, I don’t,” he paused, looking at her with his face flushed. His eyes were a pair of mesmerizing blue pools. “I don’t want us to be uncomfortable, awkward around each other, but there is something I need you to know.”

 _I need you._ To know.

His blonde hair was left uncombed and she wanted to brush her left hand on his messy hair if he wasn’t so damn tall for a 15-year-old freshmen. “Yeah?”

“I-I’ve told James and he said he’s cool wi-”

She had kissed him, more like a quick, innocent smack on the lips, and the rest was, how do you say, history. “Still uncomfortable?” She still remembers how redder he turned when she had asked that.

“Well, I don’t want us,” he stopped, avoiding her green eyes. “I don’t want us to be, you know, uncomfortable.”

“Was that your first kiss?” She moved closer, her index finger pointing at him playfully.

“NO.” Liar, she mouthed. “Was it for you?”

“No.” It was her turn to blush. “And you know why.”

He broke a smile, realizing his stupidity. “Hey, how about a milkshake?”

Red used to be her least favorite color until that afternoon.

_Who do you want me to be?_

_How about mine?_

He’s _way_ out of her league, some says, but she let herself fall, fall, and fall until she hit the ground. Her brother, Clint, was protective at first - couldn’t let go of the idea that was his baby sister, but he gave them his blessing anyway after Laura’s incessant coaxing. So, her happy ending began; high school was far from hell but nothing lasts forever.

She’s just so damn unlucky to have their faces plastered on their yearbook as a reminder of the past.

By the time of their third-year anniversary, Stephen had left for Ohio. She did not cry because they were trying their best to deal with it like adults. Before she waved goodbye to him, they spent the last day on their usual spot with their milkshakes in their favorite cafeteria.

“Some people move on,” Stephen reached for her hand, blue eyes meets green.“but not us.”

Natalie felt it was the first time the conversation took place but she shrugged it and enjoyed the moment in front of her. It always felt like she knew him, even in her past life.

“Steve,” she laughed, hiding how his departure really affects her. “I’ll visit you there. You’ll return for Thanksgiving.”

They were so naive. Maybe she was.

Most people used to say that, in reality, you don’t end up with your high school sweethearts. They had broken up - over what, she couldn’t really remember. It had just happened so fast. A phone call, then _boom_ , they were disentangling from each other, one foot already out of the imaginary door. The last thing she heard of him, he was already married to the girl he once met on a summer camp when he was seven years old. Natalie didn’t know him at that time since she was still the _sick_ girl being _nursed_ by her first step-mother.

They were a lovely couple, Stephen and his wife. Natalie couldn’t remember her name. Was it Maddie or Peggy? Margaret? Steve and his would-be wife were attending the same college when they had crossed paths again. There was no cheating on Stephen’s part since they were no longer together for five months when he saw his future wife again. It’s cute, she admits.

But Natalie couldn’t help but think of a lifetime where Stephen and her end up together. She once fancied the idea of having a family with him: a baby boy with her hair color and Stephen’s eyes or maybe they’d adopt a girl with a past like hers and pureness for the world like his. There must be one. Even in what, 1 million possibilities, 14,000,605 possibilities? There must be at least one, right?

It’s a lovely idea but it’s not real. They were each other’s trouble.

_Who do you want me to be?_

_How about mine?_

_Rogers, as long as you will._

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE OOCNESS AND THE ENGLISH (NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER OF THE LANGUAGE). AND IT'S NOT EDITED EITHER. IT'S SET ON AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE BECAUSE I WANT TO LESSEN AND RELEASE AT THE SAME TIME THE EMOTION: THE PAIN, THE ANGER OVER WHAT HAPPENED. I'D MOVE ON EVENTUALLY BUT RIGHT NOW I JUST WANNA OWN UP THOSE FEELINGS. THANK YOU FOR READING. HOPE WE ALL SURVIVE THIS, ESPECIALLY TO MY FELLOW ROMANOGERS.


End file.
